


Grace And Anissa go to Pride

by anissa_qiaolian



Series: thundergrace drabbles/oneshots [7]
Category: Black Lightning (TV)
Genre: Canon LGBTQ Female Characters, F/F, LGBTQ Characters of Color, LGBTQ Themes, Pride
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-18
Updated: 2019-08-18
Packaged: 2020-09-07 03:24:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20302669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anissa_qiaolian/pseuds/anissa_qiaolian
Summary: soooooooo i had wanted to write a pride thing for thundergrace during the actual month of June, but i've been a little preoccupied writing for my other fandoms so here it is: Thundergrace Pride in August. XDanyway, this is part of a cute little oneshot series ive been doing to increase the number of anissa/grace fics out there because this tag is a DESERT.seriously you guys. if you're a writer (and even if you're not) and you love Thundergrace, please just write a little something for our girls. it would mean a lot :)





	Grace And Anissa go to Pride

**Author's Note:**

> soooooooo i had wanted to write a pride thing for thundergrace during the actual month of June, but i've been a little preoccupied writing for my other fandoms so here it is: Thundergrace Pride in August. XD
> 
> anyway, this is part of a cute little oneshot series ive been doing to increase the number of anissa/grace fics out there because this tag is a DESERT. 
> 
> seriously you guys. if you're a writer (and even if you're not) and you love Thundergrace, please just write a little something for our girls. it would mean a lot :)

“Baby, we’re gonna be late!”

Anissa emerged from the bathroom with half her face glowing in Trophy Wife highlighter. She’d painted her nails hot pink with ballerina pink in the middle. Her eyeliner was shimmering rose and her cheeks brushed with a soft pink tint.

She was deciding which shade of lipstick would go with her theme better: salmon pink or ruby red.

She thought of Grace’s job and smiled.

Ruby Red it was.

Grace herself was simply wearing a white tee that said ‘bi babe’ in blue, purple, and pink letters. She tied her favorite flannel around her waist and pushed her aviators to the top of her hair.

Which was dyed pink, by the way. Anissa peeked at Grace’s outfit.

“You look cute, babe.”

Grace tried to step closer but Anissa shooed her away, saying it was bad luck to see your girlfriend’s Pride look before she was ready. Grace rolled her eyes and snorted.

“Don’t laugh”, Anissa said. She was barely fighting a smile herself, though. “I take my role as Lipstick Lesbian very seriously, honey.”

Grace did laugh, and Anissa made a pouty face at her. Grace spread her hands in surrender.

“I’m pretty much the personification of the flannel bi trope, so I guess I can’t blame you.”

Anissa smiled and blew a kiss. She left the door open while she finished her makeup.

Anissa stepped into the living room in a light pink leotard with a V that dipped to her midsection, metallic pink joggers that hugged her thick waist before pulling in a black bundle at her ankles. A trendy pink fur jacket draped across her shoulders. And her hands in her pockets, head turned to the side for a pose. Her eyelids glittered with pink shadow, hot pink eyeliner on her bottom lids that made the whole look pop. Her cheeks were shimmering with the same highlighter from a few minutes earlier, and she was wearing the most kissable shade of red lipstick.

“Wow” was all her girlfriend could say.

“You like it? I was going for a ‘Janelle Monae in _Pynk’ _vibe. Am I doing too much?...” Anissa looked down at herself self-consciously. Grace took both her hands.

“No baby, no. You look hot, Nissa.” She snorted. “I mean, you always look hot, but…yeah. You look like a lipstick lesbian goddess.”

Anissa smiled brightly. Grace noted her white and perfect her teeth looked, especially with that shade of lipstick.

“Thanks babe.”

She handed her the lipstick. Grace read the name ‘Ruby Red’ on the front and smiled.

“I think this shade will go really good with your outfit too, Grace.”

Anissa held up her compact while Grace applied Ruby Red to her own lips. They held hands as they walked out to Anissa’s car.

“It’s actually kinda perfect that we’re wearing the same shade, Nissa”, Grace says as they get in the car.

“Yeah?” Anissa raises a brow. She was pretty sure she knew where Grace was going with this. “What’s that?”

They turn to face each other. Both women’s eyes were trained on the others bright red lips.

“That means I can kiss my perfect lesbian girlfriend without messing up her lipstick.”

They kissed innocently at first. When it grew more heated Anissa indulged her for a bit before she pulled back and smirked.

“And I can kiss my sexy flannel bi girlfriend without making a mess on her tongue.”

“Oh, you can definitely still make a mess on my tongue, baby.”

Anissa and Grace burst out laughing. Anissa started the car and shook her head, still giggling.

“Now _that _was corny.”

They stole a lot more kisses that day and night, spending their first Pride together wrapped in each other’s arms. Pink hair curled against black; blue nails against pink; red lips against red.

And they got to see Lizzo.


End file.
